Homeward Bound
by Wolflover235
Summary: Rin has lived with Sesshomaru for two years now, she loves him like a father, but now she wonders, who were her real parents? Will the cold hearted Sesshomaru help her be happy again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Helping Her.

Rin stood in a long field of grass, they had been resting a lot lately, maybe Sesshomaru didn't have much planned.

She began to think about something, She new Lord Sesshomaru was a full demon, and she was just 'A mere human.'

Who were her parents? Surely it couldn't be Sesshomaru as her father, though she had always considered him as one, and no doubt he thought of her as his daughter, but still, she wanted to know her parents.

When the idea was final, she went off to find Lord Sesshomaru.

She found him not far from her, when was he NOT far from her?

She took a deep breath, and walked up to him.

She took a long look at what he was so focused on, the land was nothing but grass ahead of them, but it seemed to facinate Sesshomaru, since that's all he ever stares at, the future.

"What's on your mind Rin." Sesshomaru broke through her own distraction.

She looked up at him, he still hadn't taken his eyes away from the lands, it was like he could see something that she couldn't.

"Um. I was just wondering, who my parents were." Rin said almost quietly.

He looked down at her now.

He could have just told her, 'You're parents are dead Rin.' But that would have been to harsh, for the truth he wasn't sure.

"I am not sure. I don't know anyone of your kind." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you think you could help me find them?" Rin asked.

She was hoping maybe he would, Sesshomaru could find anything, if he had to find a needle in a haystack, he'd find it in a split second.

Sesshomaru thought over her question, he didn't want to waste his time to cause more trouble with mortals, just for the sake of finding two for this girl, wasn't she happy where she was?

"Are you not happy here?" Sesshomaru asked aloud.

"Yes, of course. It's just that...I just really want to see them. I feel like if I saw them, just once, my life would be complete. Please, will you help me find them?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru remained silent for a minute, he wasn't the type to go on a human hunt, he'd much rather avoid them, but the look in this girls' eyes, why not make her happy?

He sighed, "Fine, I'll help you search for them. Do not expect me to find them though."

Rin nodded, a light coming in her eyes.

Sesshomaru felt almost relieved since he saw the happiness in her eyes once more.

"Are we taking Ah-Un?" Rin asked.

"Yes, tell Jaken to get them ready." He said.

Rin nodded and left Sesshomaru's side.

Sesshomaru cursed himself, he wasn't sure of what he had just gotten himself into, he felt foolish just seeing himself going up to every doorstep.

Surely it wouldn't be that hard, Rin had her own scent, her parents would have a similar scent, all he would have to do is try to find it.

He just hoped that he wouldn't fail her, and turn out to find them dead.

He readied himself for the next adventure that awaited them.

**A/N: Well, this is another Sesshomaru and Rin fanfic. Got another one coming on the way! Me and this SxR craziness.**

**Have I gone insane yet? I mean look at all my fanfics and cound up all my Sesshomaru and Rin fanfics.**

**Leave some Reviews**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Town of Bandits

Sesshomaru was suprised and almost relieved when he caught a scent that was familiar to Rin's.

They had travelled all day, Rin was looking around trying to spot a village.

"Oh look Lord Sesshomaru." Rin pointed over to a village that was quite a ways from them.

That was where her scent was coming from.

"What exactly are we doing Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru didn't want to answer that, and luckily for him, Rin did.

"Lord Sesshomaru is helping me find my parents." She said.

"Oh, so he's finally getting rid of you." Jaken said.

Rin pulled on Ah-Un's reins for him to stop.

Sesshomaru hearing the sudden stop, he turned to her.

Great job Jaken..

"Are you planning to leave me with my parents if we find them?" Rin asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"If we find them, that will be your decision." Sesshomaru said, and before turning to continue his walk, he gave a glare to Jaken, telling him to keep his mouth shut.

Ah-Un continued walking.

When they reached the village, it looked like any other village.

"Ah-Un will have to remain here." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded, and hopped off of the big dragon, and next to Sesshomaru.

When Sesshomaru continued walking again, Rin followed, but turned and quickly said, "Ah-Un, stay there."

While they walked, Sesshomaru found that the familiar scent to Rins' was becoming faint, and a different scent was filling the village.

"Where are they?" Rin asked.

"I have lost their scent." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was confused by that, if he had caught the scent, and said they were here, how could they just vanish?

"What brings you here." A male voice sounded behind the two.

Rin was the first to turn around, and when Sesshomaru saw the fear in her eyes, he turned as well.

Once he saw the group of men before him, he began to wonder how this scent brought him here.

"Looks like another package of fresh meat, the other two that were here got lucky, fleeing the village." One of the other men said.

So, he had just missed them.

He wasn't far after all, but right now, they were standing before humans that he hated the most, and humans that Rin feared.

Rin's fear gave him strength.

As soon as the men attacked, Sesshomaru moved ahead of Rin, releasing his poison claws, and letting them tear down the bandits.

Now they were in nothing but an empty village.

He turned back to Rin.

"They are not far. Come." Sesshomaru said as if nothing had just happened.

As dark time fell, Sesshomaru continued on, with Rin asleep on Ah-Un's back.

He began wondering, when he found them, would she want to stay? Would he want her to stay? He had to let her stay. Humans were the best place for her to live, if he had to kill every last dark hearted human near her... He would.

**A/N: Hey, sorry it was short, this whole story might be short, I know I was being a little jumpy, but, my imagination is mainly focused on the ending, what will happen.**

**And in the real Anime, I do believe that Rin's parents are dead, but in this fanfic, I wanted to let her actually see them.**

**Please leave some reviews**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
